Kota: The Bad Boy
by SwaggyJay
Summary: Khalil Nemu AKA Kota has been drafted to Raw from NXT with the 11th Pick. What happens when The Bad Boy falls in love with a certain woman in his life? Will Kota succeed or fail in WWE and on Raw? And will she fall in love with Khalil or will she ultimately end up with someone else? Find out in Kota. (Don't like don't read. Warning. Garystu inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Kota: The Samoan Bad Boy**

 **Chapter 1: Drafted to Raw?!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, July 19th, 2016 - WWE Draft**

 **WWE Performance Center**

Tonight was the biggest night in the careers of many of the NXT Stars who performed in the NXT ring. It was night that would change many of their careers for better or worse. Mainly the careers of those who would be drafted to wrestle live on Monday Nights on Raw or wrestle live on Tuesday Nights on Smackdown Live. The men and women who weren't drafted would have no choice but to continue their careers in NXT and try harder to get a spot on the Main Roster.

All the Superstars in NXT were sitting in steel chairs lined up in rows. In one of the chairs sat a 6'2 man with long black hair. He had a oblong like shaped face with amber colored eyes. He had hazel colored skin with black eyebrows that had a slash going through them with a thick black beard. He had a tribal tattoo on the right shoulder like The Rock without the chest portion of the tattoo. He had a athletic muscular shaped body with a defined abdomen area. He had his black hair going down his shoulders as he sat there with his arms folded dressed in a black WWE Performance Center jacket with a NXT Shirt with NXT shorts and black Nike Roshes. Beside him sat various of NXT's Female competitors.

The man was known by his close friends as Nemo. His real name was Khalil De'Shawn Nemu. He was known everywhere he's every wrestled as Kota, The Bad Boy. He adopted The Bad Boy nickname as a tribute to one of his idols, Razor Ramon.

He accomplished many things in his short career that started when he was 18. He accomplished things like becoming a NJPW Intercontinental Champion, becoming a 2 time ROH World Television Champion and to top it off being a ROH World Champion. Those are just accomplishments that are known popularly. There were many more accomplishments but none worth mentioning as much as those.

"We're gonna be adding a little bit more Chaos and craziness onto Monday Nights. That's why with the 11th pick of the WWE Draft, Monday Night Raw drafts The Bad Boy, Kota." Mick Foley said into the mic on Smackdown Live stage while in the performance center, Khalil Nemu could be seen covering his face in his hands while everyone around him clapped and cheered for him. He removed his hands from his face showing tears of joy with a smile on his face while he chuckled at his own reaction. He ran a hand through his hair as he got up to his feet to hug the people around him.

"Go be bad, Bad boy." Cassie said as she gave Kota a quick hug.

"Stay iconic doll face." Khalil replied. He would occasionally give out handshakes to the men around him and quick the girls quick hugs. He then sighed as he walked away from where he was sitting.

* * *

 ** **Minutes Later****

Kota walked into a camera shot showing him in a red Raw T-shirt with Charly Arnolt AKA Charly Caruso.

"So Kota you've been one of the most talk about prospects for the WWE Draft. And now you've been one of the top picks for Monday Night Raw. What are your thoughts on being drafted to Raw?" as she put the microphone near to Kota's mouth. Kota took the mic out of her hands and stepped closer to her and placed her arm around her.

"I am The Bad Boy. I'm the man who's gonna change everything here in the WWE and that starts with kicking everyone's ass on Monday Nights. I don't give a damn who it is. It could be Seth Rollins, Finn Balor whoever. All I know is I'm doing it cause I feel like it. And let me tell everyone, I'm coming for the WWE Championship. Cause I said so." Kota said as he placed the mic back in the hands of Charly before he took his arm away from around her and walked off but not before giving her a wink.

"And cut." The cameraman said as he walked away with his back turned while Charly had watched as he walked away.

"I'm gonna enjoy every interview I ever have with him. Is he single by any chance?" Charly asked the cameraman. The cameraman gave her no response instead he just walked away just like Khalil had done.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's it for Chapter 1 of this story. And yes I took some of it from The Zack Mercer Story and he allowed me to do it. So yeah he actually gave me permission to copy certain parts and change them to my liking. So if you have any problem take it up with him. Any questions, comments or concerns please them in a review or a PM.

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Authors Note

**Kota: The Samoan Bad Boy**

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **A/N:** So this Author's Note is to change a little bit of things. This story is an AU I just want people to know that when I change the wrestling universe around. I'm creating a three man stable in this story so I need OCs for that. And I was hoping The Bad Boyz and The Bad Girlz could help with that. That's what I call you guys, the people that read this story. Anyway to get the application you're going to have to PM me so that I actually now who is interested and who's not.

Also the pairing. I have been very iffy about this. I want to do Sasha but at the same time I don't. The options are:

Sasha Banks

Alexa Bliss

Mandy Rose

Peyton Royce.

The answer choices will be in a Poll that you all can vote for in the Poll. That's all I have to say.

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember to PM me for the application if you want to send in a person to be apart of the Bury Squad (The Stable) and vote for the pairing in the poll.

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kota: The Samoan Bad Boy**

 **Chapter 2: Debut**

* * *

 **Sunday, July 24th, 2016 - WWE Battleground**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Today was the day. It was the day that The Bad Boy would finally make his much anticipated debut. Today at WWE Battleground he would be making a debut that would change the entire landscape of the WWE. His debut would set the entire WWE Universe on the edge of their seats. Khalil couldn't help but admit his nervousness had stopped him from having the ability to sleep. It caused him to sleep less that he normally would. Normally he would get about 6 hours but this time he got only 3 and ½ hours so he was running on his adrenaline.

Khalil sat on the bed in his hotel room looking out at the moon lit sky of Washington D.C.. The time was currently 3 AM. He sighed as he got up to his feet shirtless with his defined muscular build out. He looked down at the floor with his eyes closed as his hair flowed down over his face before he whipped his head back causing his hair to flow to the back of his head as he opened his eyes. He walked around to his luggage case and kneeled down to it before he opened it and reached into his case. After he grabbed his gear he got up and made his way into the bathroom before he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **Gym**

Khalil could be seen hunched over with his wireless beats in his ear listening to Russ while he was dressed in Red nike shorts with black sides with black compression pants underneath with black socks and all Red Nike Roshes. He had a plain black Nike tank top with black gloves on as he had his hands on 75 pound dumbbells. He then stood up straight and started to do curl ups with each weight. He was sweating profusely because of the fact that he had been in the gym for about 3 hours non stop.

Sure, he was tired but he couldn't let that stop him. Something his dad always told him was that, Champions don't have limits. Champions always push themselves past their limits and if he went above and beyond anything was possible.

He bent over and dropped the dumbbells down on the ground before he stood up straight on his feet. He turned around to see none other than The Boss, Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado AKA Sasha Banks. They both looked at each other with wondering eyes. She could see him breathing heavily in his tank top while she looked at his impressive physique. He took the chance to look at The Boss and what a boss she was. He looked at her body with eyes wondering what she would be like without the tight clothes she had on. Her purple hair added to her to her unique beauty.

She cleared her throat causing his look on her body to stop and look her in her face. She gave him a nervous smile while he did the same to her.

"Mercedes." She said as she held a hand out for him to shake. He took the chance and held her hand not in the motion of a handshake though.

"Khalil." He said before he then placed a kiss on her hand. She blushed slightly seeing the cute guy who she just met in the gym place his lips on her hand. To her it was nothing but a little harmless flirting while to him it was him marking his interest.

"Well, Khalil. I've seen some of your matches in NXT and I must say for a Bad Boy. You're pretty good." Mercedes complimented as he walked over to his water bottle. He smirked as he picked it up and took a sip of his water before he sat the bottle back down.

"Well, I thank you. Now if you don't mind, I gotta get going. Debut later on. I wanna get to the arena to get the nerves out early." He said as he winked at Mercedes before he walked out of the gym. Mercedes watched as he left with her mind quickly wandering back to her husband, Sarah Ton.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **Verizon Center Locker Room**

Khalil sat in the bathroom in the locker room dressed in his ring gear. He wore black boots with black kneepads and black ring trunks with a skull on the front. The skull was white with red devil horns coming from above the eyespots. On the back of the trunks he had Kota on the back in white with a red barrier. He had black wrist tape on the wrist. He wore a black leather vest with a white samoan pattern on the back of the vest with Bad Boy on the back in black with a red outline.

Khalil looked up at the mirror to look himself in the face. His oily black hair added to his bad boy image. And looking in the mirror, he could see the face pain adding to his persona. He had white face paint with black eyeliner covering around the eyes. He had black paint coming down from his nose to the beard. He had red devil horns coming from his eyeliner.

He walked out of the bathroom with his head hung low as he walked into the busy Raw Locker room. He looked up to see the main event of WWE Battleground in the damn near end of the match as Dean Ambrose could be seen hitting the Dirty Deeds on Roman Reigns.

Khalil smiled before he got up to his feet and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

 **WWE Battleground**

Dean Ambrose kicked Roman Reigns in the gut before he hit him with the Dirty Deeds. He rushed into the cover.

1….

2….

Thr-No, the lights in the arena went out.

When the lights came back on Kota could be seen kneeling in the place the referee stood while Dean Ambrose still had the cover on Roman. Dean slowly got up to his feet while he stared at Kota who had a devilish smile on his face. Roman had rolled his way out of the ring while the fans chanted "Holy Shit" in response to the two Lunatics in the ring. Dean Ambrose went for a forearm but Kota ducked it. He turned around to try to attack Kota but Kota had already had him figured out and jumped up to hit him with the _Painkiller_ (Jumping Cutter).

When Kota got back up to his feet the lights suddenly went out. And as soon as the lights came back on, Dean Ambrose could be seen getting covered by Seth Rollins while the referee was in the ring.

1….

2….

3….

 _ **DDD!**_

" **The Second Coming" Hits**

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Champion, Seth Rollins!" JoJo announced as Seth rolled out of the way and was handed the WWE Championship belt to Seth while the Raw Locker room walked out as The Architect raised the title belt up. The Locker room all put Seth on their shoulders while Mick Foley and Stephanie McMahon were mocking Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon.

* * *

 **A/N:** So the pairing is not Sasha Banks for the moment. The pairing has been decided already. It will be an OC instead of another WWE Superstar. So I'm not doing the stable anymore I figured that I should get this story up and going before asking you guys for OCs right. I know the meeting that Kota and Sasha was weird but I did it to show his flirty personality with girls. Any comments, questions, or concerns please leave a review or PM.

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Kota: The Bad Boy**

 **Chapter 3: Part 1: Raw Debut**

* * *

 ** **Monday, July 25th, 2016****

 **Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

Sleep was not a item that Khalil had gotten in the past couple of days. He had stayed in DC for a few hours after the show drinking and it just so happened that he managed score a One Night Stand with some chick in D.C. After that he got a cup of coffee and took off on the road. In less than 5 hours, he found himself in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The time was currently 9:02 AM. It was a sunny morning in Pittsburgh as Khalil found himself looking out the window at the city.

He was dressed in his boxers shirtless with his hair loose as it fell down his shoulders and his back. His hands rested on his forehead as he stared at the floor keeping his hair held back. He ran a hand through his hair before he looked up at the window. In the window he found himself staring at a slight reflection of himself. He picked up his phone off the nightstand and unlocked it. He then started to scroll through the long list of contacts until he settled on one number: Annalise. He stared at the phone, contemplating what he should do.

He let out a scream as he threw the phone onto the bed and laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

 ** **Hours Later****

 **Consol Energy Center**

Khalil arrived at the Consol Energy Center in his Turquoise 1970 Pontiac GTO with 17 inch wheels with designs on the car. He groaned as he got out of the car dressed in Black Air Huaraches with black Nike Joggers and a white short with silver zippers on the sides. He had shades on his face as he grabbed his duffle bag and his backpack off the passenger side of the car. He put in his earbuds as he listened to his playlist while he took the back entrance into the arena.

His body literally felt like complete shit. His sleep deprivation was getting to him and it was causing him to not be him. He walked through the parking lot into the arena with his bags. Once he walked through the arena he felt a new found energy all of a sudden. It was like the excitement of being in WWE was giving a new found source of energy. He walked towards the locker room quickly.

* * *

 ** **Minutes Later****

 **Backstage**

Khalil sat on a steel chair in his own private locker room as he pulled up his knee pads on his knees. He wore his same ring gear from last night but the only difference was that this time he had no face paint on his face. He had his vest on.

A knock on his door causing him to get up to his feet and walk towards the door. He sighed before he opened it. And as soon as he opened it, it seemed like the realization that he was gonna be a big star in the WWE had set in. Cause none other than, Paul Levesque AKA Triple H had entered his locker room. He smiled once he saw Paul before he moved to the side to let Paul inside the locker room.

"So, This is where the big boys play. How do you like it?" Paul asked Khalil who smiled until he looked down at the ground. When he looked back up at Paul everything had came to him making him give off a nervous look.

"Honestly, I love it here so far. I'm glad to be here for real but man this private locker room is too much. Thanks for it. I appreciate it." Khalil replied.

"No problem man I just wanted to give you something that sent the message you're important to this brand. You did good kid." He said before he patted Khalil on the back and walked out of the locker room. Khalil looked on as Paul walked out with an anxious face.

* * *

 ** **1 Hour Later****

 **Raw**

Stephanie McMahon stood in the ring with Mick Foley as all of Raw's Superstars stood on the stage except for a few special superstars.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Stephanie McMahon shouted into the mic as the fans cheered loudly for the fact that they were present for the red brand. She smiled while she locked around in the arena as Mick put the mic up to his mouth.

"It's good to be back here in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." Mick Foley said into the mic as the fans cheered at his cheap pop.

"That's right. It's feels great to be here in Pittsburgh with the WWE Championship right here on Monday Night Raw without the help of Roman Reigns of course." Stephanie said sending a shot at Roman as the camera closed on his angry disappointed face.

"But I can name one man who did help the WWE Championship stay on Raw not that Seth Rollins needed any help of course. But Ladies and Gentlemen, Please allow for me to introduce to you, The Bad Boy, Kota." Stephanie said on the mic as Kota's music hit the PA System.

" **Falling Down" by Rev Theory Hits**

The Raw Roster standing up on the stage stepped aside making a path for Kota who walked out to hear a mixed reaction from the crowd. He stopped at the center of the stage and looked to his side at the Roster with a smirk before The Bad Boy soon walked down the ramp. He sauntered down the ramp slowly while he looked side to side at the fans who were giving him a mixed reaction of cheers and boos until he reached the ringside area. He looked at the fans once more before he walked around to the steel steps and walked up the steps leading to the ring apron before he entered the ring.

He held his hands out and shook hands with Stephanie McMahon who had smile on her face. He shook hands with her as she then handed him a mic. He walked over to Mick and gave him a handshake as well while the fans started to boo and cheer.

" **Falling Down" Stops**

"It feels good to know that the only reason that the WWE Championship is here on Raw is because of me. Not Roman Reigns and damn sure not Dean Ambrose." Kota said on the mic as he looked onto the stage towards Roman Reigns.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. It felt good when I saw Dean Ambrose's head bounce off this canvas. I saw the fear in his eyes when he saw me. Hell, I saw the fear in Roman's eyes when I came out of the darkness. I saw the fear in Seth's eyes." Kota said on the mic.

"I know he's your champion and all but let's get one thing perfectly straight. If he were to ever cross me or ever disrespect me. There is no way in hell, that I won't be kicking his ass and spiking his head into the canvas." Kota said as he looked at Stephanie.

"Believe me I completely understand. Now tonight, Seth Rollins is not here tonight." Stephanie said into the mic as some of the fans cheered and some booed.

"Which means that our main event has changed here tonight. It will not be Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns but it will be The Bad Boy vs Roman Reigns right here in Pittsburgh!" Mick Foley announced on the mic while Kota was in the ring with a disappointed look on his face.

"Have a nice day!" Mick Foley shouted into the mic as then dropped it down in the ring while Kota dropped the mic and walked towards Foley trying to argue his point across.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

 **Backstage**

Kota was walking through the back looking with a serious look on his face. His face frowned up a tad bit more when he saw Stephanie who was talking to a member of the stage crew. Kota walked towards her and saw the stage crew look up before they walked away from Stephanie, who then turned around to see the Bad Boy.

"Really. Me and Roman tonight." Kota said causing Stephanie to then roll her eyes and sigh in the process.

"I didn't make the match. Okay it was Mick and besides this might be best for business. How many people get to take on a former WWE Champion in their debut?" Stephanie said trying to make Kota understand while he chuckled and looked away. He turned his head and looked back at Stephanie.

"The only reason Roman got to the WWE Championship was because I wasn't here to kick his ass yet. And tonight I'm gonna go out there to that ring and smash his head through the mat and when he's out don't blame me." Kota said before he walked out of the camera angle while the camera angle stayed on Stephanie who looked in the direction that Kota walked out of.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **Ringside Area**

" **Falling Down" by Rev Theory Hits**

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Panama City, Florida. Weighing in at 238 Pounds. "The Bad Boy' Kota." JoJo announced as Kota walked out on the stage.

He stopped on the stage and looked around in the arena at the fans and smirked as he then started to saunter down the ramp. The fans started to cheer loudly as Roman Reigns ran from the back and hit Kota with a forearm on the neck and back making him stumble down the ramp before he turned around to face Roman.

" **Falling Down" Stops**

Roman hit Kota with a hard right hand making him take a few steps back until he was backfirst on the apron. Roman ran towards Kota only for Kota to then run towards Roman and then clothesline him sending him crashing on his back on the mat on the outside. Kota panted for his breath as he then leaned back on the ring apron checking his mouth for bleeding. He smiled as he looked at Roman who had crawled over the barricade. Kota ran towards Roman and kicked him in the side of the head causing him to fall flat on his gut.

"Are you big dog? Or are you just the big bitch?!" Kota yelled out at Roman who was feeling the pain of the Bad Boy. He walked towards the ringside area and grabbed a steel chair from the area and then walked over to Roman who was now up on a knee.

Kota walked towards Roman only for Roman to run towards Kota and put him down with a spear while some members of the crowd cheered and some booed. Roman grabbed the Steel Chair that Kota picked up and threw it into the ring. He then grabbed Kota by the hair and threw him into the ring. Kota rolled over onto his side and crawled towards the ropes as Roman rolled into the ring.

 _ **DDD!**_

Kota used the ropes and pulled himself up to his feet while Roman was talking to the referee who was yelling at Roman. Roman turned around and walked towards Kota only for Kota to jump up and hit Roman with a dropkick causing Roman to drop down on his back. The referee grabbed the chair and pushed it up under the bottom rope while Kota had a hand on the throat of Roman choking him until the referee turned around.

Kota got up to his feet and looked around the arena as he put a hand on his side while he hunched over. He then lifted himself back up and walked towards Roman. He stomped down on Roman causing him to fall back. Kota then found himself stomping down on Roman until the referee pulled him away from him. Roman got up to his feet slowly and this caused Kota to walked towards Roman. Roman hit Kota with a shot to the gut that caused Kota to backup a few steps. Kota walked back towards Roman only to be hit with another shot to the gut making him backup again. He then walked towards Roman receiving an uppercut for his efforts making him drop down to a knee.

Roman ran towards the ropes and when he came back Kota grabbed him and put him down with a samoan drop making both men hit the canvas and stay there momentarily.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is part 1 of Chapter 3. I didn't want to split this chapter up but I felt I had to give you guys something. Overtime this story has gained so many followers and it gave me motivation. Now I put a poll up on my profile that I want you guys to vote on. This is the last time that I make you guys decide on the pairing.

 **Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 3: Part 2

**Kota: The Bad Boy**

 **Chapter 3: Part 2: Raw Debut**

* * *

 ** **Monday, July 25th, 2016****

 **Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

Both men were panting for their breath as they were staying flat on their backs on the mat. Kota was the first one to move as he rolled out onto the ringside floor. He leaned up against the apron using it to keep himself standing. Roman crawled over to the ropes and used to lift himself up while Kota walked over to the steel steps and got onto the ring apron. Kota then entered the ring and ran towards Roman only to be dropped to a knee with an uppercut. Roman backed up into the ropes for Kota to hit him with a Dropkick that sent him back into the ropes once more. As he ran towards Kota, Kota picked Roman up and put him on his back with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. Roman rolled over onto his side and clutched his back for Kota to push him back down and now cover him.

1…..

2, Kickout at 2 by Roman Reigns. Kota got up to his feet frustrated and backed up into the ropes. He jumped up and dropped a knee across the forehead of Roman making him sit up in the process. Kota kicked Roman in the back making him drop back down on his back.

Kota walked around the ring laughing at the Big Dog. Kota then stepped out of the ring and walked over the announcer's area and grabbed a mic. He then ran towards the ring and slid under the bottom rope while Roman was trying to get up to his feet. Kota ran towards Roman and hit in the side of the head with a knee.

"Is this The Big Dog? Is this the future of this company? I don't think so. All I see is a big bitch who is nothing more than a John Cena wannabe." Kota said on the mic as he looked at the crowd allowing Roman to crawl up into the corner. Kota turned around only for Roman to run towards him and hit with a _Superman Punch_. Kota dropped down to the mat as Roman stood over him. And suddenly the lights went out. After a minute or 2 of the lights being out Roman stood in the center of the ring staring at the stage while Kota stood behind him now wearing face paint looking at with Devious intention. Roman turned around only for Kota to him Roman with the _Painkiller_ making Roman's head bounce off the ring mat. Kota then covered Roman as the referee kneeled down to make the cover while Kota stuck his tongue out.

1…..

2…..

3…..

 _ **DDD!**_

" **Falling Down" hits**

"Here is your winner: Kota!" JoJo announced while Kota had got up to his feet staring down at Roman while he had his facepaint on. He looked around at the crowd who looked to be shocked at the moment they just witnessed. Kota laughed as he stood over Roman. He held his arms wide as he rose his head up looking at the ceiling.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I know this is short. At first i had a longer match for this part and it was a good one but my power went out a few days ago so the match was unsaved and everything got deleted and I didn't feel like rewriting it so I wrote this. I know you might not like this but it's gonna have to do. Anyway, I wanna thank everyone who was voted on the poll.

Now I have a new idea and it was inspired by TheReborn-Ced who is using his celeb crush to portray his OC's Love Interest. So my celeb crush is and will always the one and only Nicki Minaj. And I know some of you view her as nothing more than a plastic barbie or other things that I'm not even gonna repeat. Anyway my OC's love interest will be portrayed by Nicki Minaj. She should be showing up in the next few chapters.

 **Until Next Time!**


	6. Author's Note: New Story

**So I wanted to make another Author's Note to give you all a little bit of an update. I have a bit of Author's block for Kota for but I have decided that I will try to make a new wrestling story and I am giving you guys the chance to pick which story I am going to do. I can do Draven, Alexander Andrews, Alexis Hunter or continue Kota. I posted the poll on my profile so please vote.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
